


Treasure

by genevievedarcygranger



Series: Negan/OC fics [15]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Play, Breeding Kink, Daddy Kink, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Praise Kink, Sex, Size Kink, Smut, Spanking, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 01:52:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14033574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genevievedarcygranger/pseuds/genevievedarcygranger
Summary: Negan finds a girl and takes a liking to her so much so that he marries her – among other things.





	Treasure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lucifers_Trash_Stash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifers_Trash_Stash/gifts).



Stepping into the abandoned gas station, Negan reached Lucille up and tapped the bell that hung over the threshold. His Saviors were syphoning gas from the cars, but he had decided to check inside and see if there were any goodies. Booze, a pack of cigarettes, two-year-old Twinkies, hell any of it sounded good right now. It had been a long, hot day, and he wanted nothing more than a shower, a fuck, another shower and fuck, and then food in that order. Maybe Frankie would rub his back, maybe Tanya would let him fuck her feet. But until then, his mood was a little sour.

He waited by the door, steadily tapping Lucille on the bell, scratching his chin, – but no one came. Taking it as a sign it was clear, he wandered inside. The shelves were unsurprisingly picked over, but Negan was a big believer in hidden treasures. Something was always overlooked. The rack of gossip magazines was relatively untouched. He pushed it with his forefinger to make it spin, running his eyes over it in a bored fashion. His wives would probably love some new reading material.

_Squeak._

Instantly, Negan jerked around with Lucille raised at the ready. “Look, I know you’re not a dead one because it would have come fucking running when I rang that dinner bell.” Slowly, he walked down one of the empty candy aisles, careful to not step on any noisy wrappers. “Even if you get the fucking drop on me, my men outside will gun you the fuck down. So why don’t you come out and just give me your shit, and we’ll be just fucking fine and damn dandy. What do you say?”

"Boss, the trucks are fueled up,” Skinny Joseph called as he walked through the door.

Gritting his teeth, Negan spun around and held a finger to his lips. Skinny Joseph immediately took out his pistol, and Negan pointed his finger towards the coolers in the back. Skinny Joseph nodded and copied Negan’s slow and careful movements as they swept towards the back of the store.

Listening, Negan swept his eyes back and forth, searching for the source of the noise. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Skinny Joseph raise his pistol. He turned just in time to see him squeeze the trigger. Skinny Joseph missed.

A person with shaggy hair ran for the door. Negan chased after them. The entrance was blocked by more of Negan’s Saviors as they were summoned by the gunshot. “Grab them but don’t shoot!” He shouted at them. Soon there were six grown men chasing around this slight, wild thing.

Whoever it was, they were pushing the shelves over until it collapsed on top of them, ducking out of reach, and holding out a knife for protection. Negan stopped for a moment and watched, knowing that his men were too big and too slow and too ruthless to catch this person. “Stop it! Just fucking stop it! You’re scaring them. Cover the fucking exits!”

Obedient though frustrated, his Saviors dropped back to the exits, and their little prisoner huddled nervously in the middle. “Give it up, asshole.” Negan held out his arms and waltzed up to them. “You put up a nice chase, but now you are just fuck, fuck, fuckity fucking fucked!”

Around them, his Saviors laughed. Then, without prompting, they started to whistle. Their little prisoner huddled down on their knees, shaking like a leaf. The shaggy hair was coated with dirt and grime, the clothes loose and old and filthy. Negan pointed the business end of Lucille at them. “Drop that fucking knife and look at me before I fucking bash your skull in, you stupid fuck.”

The knife dropped to the floor with a clatter, and Negan kicked it away. They raised their shaky hands, palms outward. Slowly, they raised their head and Negan first saw the coke-bottle glasses that were held together with dirty tape. Then he looked past the glasses and the hair and the dirt into a pair of lovely, big, frightened eyes that swam with unshed tears.

“Holy shit, you’re a girl.”  He lowered Lucille and stepped closer, but she only shook harder and the tears dripped down her cheeks, cutting paths through the dirt. Negan stopped and looked up at his whistling men. “Cut that shit out! You’re scaring her.” With a sigh, he dithered around for what to do before he decided. “Loot this place, but be careful with the shit. Take those fucking magazines for my wives. Give me a few fucking minutes.”

Like ants, they dispersed, not wanting to have to deal with Lucille for any back talk. Negan waited until they cleared out before he lowered himself to a squat and held out his bare hand to the girl. “Hey there, sweetheart. Sorry about that, but we’re used to meeting a lot of fucking crazies. I’m not going to kill you.”

She continued to silently cry, and it creeped Negan out. He was used to girls big heaving sobs and hysterical wails. But this was just eerie. “Look, I’m gonna bring you back with us. We’ll get you fixed up. Trim that bush for you. Feed you. Water you. All that good shit. You’re gonna fit in and work, and you’ll be protected from the dead and from bad people. What do you say?”

The girl’s shaking had subsided to tremors. For a moment, she stayed quiet, but then she sniffled and reached out for Negan’s hand. Her fingers were slender, almost bony, and nails were jagged and long, caked with dirt and rusty old blood. When she spoke, her voice was hoarse from disuse, “My name is Charlotte.”

* * *

 

Negan took Charlotte back to the Sanctuary with no further problems. His Saviors found where she had holed herself up and took all of her food. She didn’t have much else. Nothing sentimental, no other weapons that that knife, no other clothes. On the ride back, she sat docilely next to Negan, huddling closer to his side than the driver’s. She smelled, but neither Negan or Skinny Joey said anything. Charlotte stopped crying, too.

Back at the Sanctuary, Negan passed her off to Mauve so she could get settled. He didn’t see her for another three days and when he did, he initially didn’t recognize her. Fresh and clean, she was pretty. Negan supposed he shouldn’t be surprised by that. Not showering for a long time would hide any great beauty. But Negan was mostly surprised by what a change of clothes did for her.

When he passed her by, she kneeled like all the rest did. He paused and turned to look at her. Charlotte kept her eyes down, submissive, something he really liked. She was wearing a sweater, and it wasn’t necessarily bulky, clinging to her skin. The neck of the sweater dipped down to a low V, and from where Negan was standing he got a nice view of her sweater kittens. Negan could tell she was a little nervous, her fingers fiddling with the hem of her shirt as she avoided looking at him. Trying to not agitate her further, Negan hummed appreciatively and murmured just softly enough for only her to hear, “You look damn nice, Charlotte.”

Then he went on his way, the wheels in his head already turning. He picked her up like a stray puppy and brought her home, but now he knew why he did it. She was a treasure, and he wanted a new wife.

* * *

 

The next time Negan saw Charlotte was because he was seeking her out. He found her in the commissary, waiting in the clothes line. This time he recognized her from the back with her brown bushy hair hanging half way down her back like a lion’s mane. People started spotting him and dropping on their knees all around him like dominos. Confused, Charlotte looked around and when she saw him she tried to fall to her knees, too, but he caught her elbow. Blushing, Charlotte stood there, wavering slightly and Negan held the moment, emphasizing to everyone that she was off limits.

“As you were!”

They stood and went about their business, and Negan dropped his hand. “Charlotte,” he greeted, “how have you been adjusting?”

Her chin dipped toward her chest and she clasped her hands in front of her, demure as a lady. Negan believed he could get her to be that wild thing for him again. “Fine, thank you for bringing me here.”

“No problem at all, little darlin’.” Negan shoved his hands in his pockets, tilting his head to the side. His eyes went half-lidded as he took her in. She was pretty, already blushing a cute pink color. Charlotte was biting her bottom lip, avoiding his eyes. She’d be a sweet thing. “Why are you in this line? Did we not get you set up with enough clothes?”

Charlotte grabbed her elbow, crossing an arm in front of her chest defensively, but also pushing up her breasts inadvertently. “I’m just…cold.”

"Cold, huh?” Negan smiled. Because the Sanctuary had power reserves and generators, they kept it blissfully cool with the AC system. Usually, most people complained it wasn’t cold enough since there were so many warm bodies. But she was still adjusting, used to the blistering hot weather, and Negan thought it was just adorable that she was cold. “Why don’t you follow me and I’ll give you some fucking clothes? What do you say?”

“But what about my points?”

“Save them for something else, Charlotte.” He held out his hand to her, and just like the first time, she took it. She was hesitant, cautious like anyone else should be in this new world, but despite their first meeting where she saw him at his worse, she could trust him now. Negan really liked that; there wouldn’t be any misconceptions between them, but she could recognize that he was kind.

He led her to the administrative part of the factory, which was reserved for Negan, his wives, and his lieutenants who got perks from living there. She followed him docilely all the way to his room where he pulled out the box of clothes that he kept as rejects from his wives. Charlotte was small, but not tiny: short, chesty, wide hips, thicker thighs and a pudgy stomach as much as one could have when they were hungry for so long. Most of his wives preferred the dresses for the status or the lingerie on the days where they wanted something. Negan rummaged through the bin and found a pair of purple, thick, long socks – thigh high. “These should fit you like a second fucking skin, Charlotte,” he explained as passed them over to her, “try them on.”

She took the socks from him and moved over to his couch to try them on. Negan sat across from her, watching as she rolled up each pants’ leg up to her thighs. Charlotte was blushing, and though there was a tremor in her hand, she didn’t tell him not to stare. He had expected her to go the bathroom to try them on, but when she didn’t he didn’t protest. By now he was sure that the others had told her about him. Mauve probably warned her that he was on the lookout for a new wife. If this went well, Negan had no doubt that she would say yes.

Kicking off her boots, Charlotte crossed her legs and Negan’s eyes flickered down from her face to her feet. They were pretty feet. He would love to push her legs up and slide his dick between them. She would let him, too. It was always the quiet ones that were the kinkiest. His dick was getting hard just thinking about it. Unaware of his thoughts, Charlotte bent over and slid the sock up her leg, pulling it tight until it was just pinching the fatty flesh of her thighs. Negan could see down her shirt and watched her hands slide over the paleness of her legs. Her small hands would look so big around his dick.

 Clearing his throat, Negan looked up and into Charlotte’s hazel eyes. She was smirking at him, a knowing look on her face. His suspicions that someone warned her about him and his guess about the quiet ones were correct. “You’re a smart girl, Charlotte,” he started in a low voice. “You survived out there on your own. Made it somehow. And now you’re fucking here. I’ll take that as fate or some shit.” Negan leaned forward in his chair. “Do you have a fucking guess on why you’re really here?”

“They told me that you collect wives.” Charlotte mirrored his pose and, in the process, showed more cleavage. “I guess you saw me as a stray and decided to take me home to be your sex kitten?”

 A smile broke out across his face. “Would that fucking missionary position interest you then or would you prefer doggy style?”

 “I don’t want to work,” Charlotte admitted.

“None of my wives ever do,” Negan drawled. “They just work myself on my fat dick. So, are you fucking interested?”

Dropping her eyes shyly, Negan thought he might have to convince her. But then she quickly shucked her pants down her legs, clad only in the thigh high socks and panties from the waist down. Her legs opened and her sweater was lifted, showing off the growing wet spot on her panties. “If I serve you, you’ll protect me?”

 ‘I’ll do fucking more than that, sweetheart,” Negan growled, “I’ll fucking worship you.”

 “And feed me? Make me happy?” She was teasing, but she was also serious.

"You do I fucking say and we fuck, I’ll whistle _Dixie_ for you.”

“Then I’ll marry you.”

Negan let out an impressive whistle – and it was to the tune of _Dixie_. “Not so fast, baby girl. Maybe Daddy wants a loooong engagement first.” Startled, she looked up at him with large doe eyes, a babe in the woods routine if Negan ever saw one. Gently, he smiled at her and then jerked his chin. “I wanna see what I’m gonna get if I marry you, Charlotte. Take off that sweater.”

 Blushing, she pulled it and the shirt she was wearing underneath it off and tossed them aside on the couch. Charlotte arranged her thick, wild hair, pushing it behind her shoulders to show off her sizeable rack – but she still hunched her shoulders as though she were embarrassed. Negan wasn’t quite sure what to make of this. He needed to loosen her up.

 “Let me see those fucking titties, Charlotte,” he ordered.

 He saw her shiver; that was good. Obediently, she reached behind her and unhooked her ratty bra. Her slim fingers plucked at the ripping middle section, and the bra slipped down her arms. Once her breasts hung free in the air, her nipples budded into pink peaks, the same color as her blush, though her blush was darkening by the minute. Charlotte looked much better without the bra, and Negan absent-mindedly palmed his erection through his pants.

“Those are just fucking beautiful, sweetheart,” he crooned, voice low and rough.

Negan looked up into her eyes when he heard her small whimper. She was literally sitting on the edge of the couch, quivering for his attention. There was no hint of fear or shame about her. Slowly, Negan started putting the pieces together.

 “Play with those titties, Charlotte. They look so fucking lonely.”

Her big doe eyes blinked behind those shitty glasses – he would get her new ones – and the heat in her gaze increased. Charlotte brought her hands up to her breasts, passing over the smooth, unblemished skin. Negan’s breath caught, eyes darkening as they were riveted on her stiff nipples that were begging for attention. She cupped herself, lifting up her breasts and pushing them together, and he bit back a growl. Finally, her fingers drifted over her nipples, swirling around the areolas in a smaller and smaller circle until she pinched her nipples and tugged. The motion elicited a small moan, so quiet that the sound of Negan’s heartbeat in his ears almost drowned it out. Another pinch, and there was no doubting the sound she released, so sinful and small. He wanted her to be louder, and almost as if she read his thoughts, she twisted her nipples and her mouth dropped open to release that sinful, sweet sound again.

Rock hard in his pants, Negan swallowed thickly. Charlotte was perfect for this job, but still, something wasn’t adding up about her yet.

“You get off just from playing with your titties?” He asked her gruffly.

 “No,” she answered between her moans. Her hands did not stop what they were doing. “I edge myself for hours just like this.”

 “We don’t have hours, sweetheart,” Negan growled, though his dark eyes were smiling at her. “Maybe on our honeymoon. Now, slip your hands down in your panties and get your fingers nice and fucking slippery on your needy cunt.”

Charlotte bit her lip at him and gave her breasts one last loving squeeze before her fingers trailed down over her soft belly and into her panties. Since he hadn’t told her to pull them off or to the side, she didn’t. That meant Negan heard rather than saw when her fingers dipped inside with a wet squelch. Immediately, her face flamed red, and Negan couldn’t tell if it was from arousal or shame. He had his answer when she withdrew her glistening wet fingers with a whine. “I can’t.”

“Oh, ho, no, no, no, Charlotte.” Negan laced his fingers in front of him and pinned her to the couch with a serious look. “You may pretend to be all shy, but you can cut that shit. You’re a kinky little thing, and you want this. I fucking know you do. Back there, you may have tried to look so fucking innocent for all those others fuckers, but not to me. You’re gonna be mine, and do you fucking know what that means?”

Charlotte’s fingers crept back down in her panties, seemingly without her even knowing. She was watching him, enraptured, abusing that bottom lip like Negan so wanted to do. Her chest heaved, thighs quivered, and she was that same trembling mess like when Negan first found her. Only the reason why she was a trembling much was so much more pleasurable now.

"Answer me, Charlotte,” Negan reminded her.

"I don’t know, Daddy,” she blurted out, “What does it mean?”

A smile broke out across his face. “It means that you fucking belong to me, baby girl,” he told her. “It means that pussy that you’re petting right now belongs to me. Your pussy mine to fuck and no one else’s. You don’t get to fucking come unless I fucking tell you so.”

As he spoke, the wet sounds increased as Charlotte ran her fingers faster over her cunt. Her other hand reached behind her head to grip the back of the couch, and she started to ride her own fingers, hips thrusting forward and back and breasts bouncing hard with the movement. Negan allowed her to build up the pleasure before he told her what he was sure she wanted to hear.

“Come for Daddy, Charlotte.”

Desperately, she curled her fingers hard and Negan’s eyes focused on her white knuckled grip. Her panties were soaked with wetness, but the fabric was gray, and hid everything good from sight. He was teased with the view of stray, brown curls over the top instead as he watched and waited for her to come. But she didn’t.

 “I, I can’t,” she whined again. Unlike last time, she didn’t stop fucking herself on her fingers. Charlotte was obviously close, right on the edge, but she just wasn’t coming. Negan couldn’t have that.

“You telling me you’ve never touched yourself before, because that looks like a fucking lie, sweetheart. And I don’t fucking think you have a problem with your soon-to-be husband watching.”

“I have touched myself before, Daddy,” she panted, eyes hazed with lust, “but I can’t make myself come like this.”

Humming, Negan watched as Charlotte frustrated herself. He could always go help her along, but that’s not what he wanted. Negan wanted to get the chance to know his newest wife. “Show me how you come, Charlotte.”

 Charlotte’s eyes flickered over to his bed, seemingly asking for permission. Negan rolled his wrist, and she stood on shaking legs, heaving in a lungful of air. He watched as she walked over to the bed, her hips swinging, a soft _swish swish_ of her socks rubbing together between her thighs. There was no way he was imagining how the tops of the lavender socks had darkened to a deeper purple from the trail of wetness seeping down her legs.

 Looking over her shoulder at him, Charlotte crawled on the bed on all fours. She yanked down one of his pillows and settled it between her legs. Negan’s eyebrows crawled up his forehead once he realized what she was doing. He was standing at the end of the bed before he even knew he had stood and walked over. Charlotte pulled her hair over her shoulder, exposing an expanse of creamy back, and then shook her rear side to side, enticing him.

_Smack!_

Negan’s hand cracked down on her rear, over her panties so the sound was slightly muffled. Even through the panties, he could tell that she was hot to the touch. No complaints about being cold now. She threw back her head, almost swallowing her bottom lip to contain her moans.

“No, no, Charlotte,” Negan growled and spanked her rear again, watching it bounce. She fell forward on her elbows, pushing her rear out and begging for more. “When you’re in my fucking bed – as my fucking wife – I want to hear everything from you, baby doll.”

This time she didn’t hold back as she cried out, “Yes, Daddy!”

He spanked her again and then rubbed into the spot, soothing it and prolonging the ache. “Now, didn’t Daddy tell you to make yourself come, Charlotte? Are you gonna do that for Daddy?”

 “Yes…”

_Smack!_

 “Yes, Daddy,” she quickly corrected herself and slowly thrust her hands underneath the pillow, spreading her legs open impossibly wider. Her grey panties were obscenely wet, and Negan reached up to pluck at her panties, pulling them tighter against her labia lips. Charlotte let out a small whimper. “That’s makes it all feel so sensitive, Daddy.”

“I know, baby girl.” Unable to help himself, he dragged his finger over the seam of her labia lips, tucking the panties into it and getting a sticky residue on his fingers for the trouble. He brought his fingers to his mouth for a taste, sucking them clean, and then spanked her again. She was surely red underneath her dirty panties now. “I told you to come, Charlotte. Don’t keep Daddy waiting.”

Slowly, Charlotte mounted the pillow and rubbed herself against it. She faced forward again to hide her blush and shame as she moved faster, whining in her need. Negan’s cock ached to be buried in her sweet cunt, but not yet. Instead, he settled for releasing himself from his pants and pumping into his hand as he watched her. She was definitely a needy little thing; he was going to love fucking her. His pillow was all too lucky for it and would have a large wet spot to show for it, too.

“Oh,” she moaned deliriously. Her voice echoed off the walls, but Negan wanted the whole Sanctuary to hear him fuck his new wife. “Mmm, Negan, it feels so good.”

Moisture dotted the head of Negan’s cock, and he squeezed himself at the base to prevent coming too early. “You look fucking beautiful humping that pillow, huh, Charlotte? You imagining that to be my fat dick, sweetheart?”

“Mm,” she hummed to him, “Yes, Daddy, yes!” She quickened her pace, and Negan watched her slow and sensuous roll became a frenzied rocking as she rapidly approached that edge again.

“Who owns that pussy, Charlotte?” Negan spanked her rear again, but the rock in her hips didn’t stutter in their rhythm. If anything, she went faster, twisting and writhing in her need.

"You do, Negan!”

Another spank, and Negan asked, “Who’s your Daddy, Charlotte?”

She hesitated, enough to deserve another spank, but then she was loud in her answer. “You’re my Daddy, Negan! Mmm, Daddy,” she whined, frantically rutting against the pillow. If Negan stepped forward, he could have slotted his dick between her cheeks. She had such a lovely, fat ass, too. “Daddy, please let me come.”

Now he was the one to hesitate, watching her go wild and wanting to prolong her torment. Finally, he took mercy on her. “Come for Daddy, Charlotte.”

And she did, going rigid and shaking violently. Charlotte cried out wordlessly, louder than all the other times. Negan saw a gathering wet spot gush on his pillow, and he cupped his balls in his jealousy. She came beautifully, and his only regret was that he didn’t get to see her face.

“Such a good girl for me, Charlotte,” he murmured to her softly. He reached out and placed his hands on her rear, squeezing her and spreading her cheeks so that her panties slid between them like a makeshift thong. A red handprint was exposed, and Negan ruthlessly rubbed it in. It was his intention to claim every inch of her. “Daddy loves good girls and bad girls and naughty girls and dirty girls. What are you gonna be for me, Charlotte?”

“I wanna be your good girl, Daddy,” she sighed and canted her hips back into his touch. Coyly, she looked over her shoulder at him and licked her lips. Behind her thick glasses, her hazel eyes were glazed with pleasure, but he could see a hunger in them. “Take your pleasure from me, Negan,” she asked in a small voice.

With a pleased smile, Negan shed his jacket and shirt wordlessly. Just as silent, Charlotte watched with her hungry eyes. Her eyes took in his chest hair, his slight tummy, dropping down finally to his cock. Charlotte’s jaw dropped open, not in shock but in want. “You’re so big,” she purred.

Negan chuckled, pushing his pants the rest of the way off. “I know, baby girl, but you’re gonna take my big dick.”

“Mmm please.”

Kneeling on the bed, Negan pinched her rear and watched her jump in surprise. “Patience, baby. Be a good girl and move this pillow out of the way. I wanna really give you something to fucking hump.” His big hands smoothed over her skin, up her back, and tugged the ends of her thick hair. “Watching you get all humpy, makes me want to get a little pumpy with you, Charlotte.” His dick nudged against her rear to emphasize his words, and she just let loose a moan in response. She was so responsive like that.

He waited until she pulled the pillow up the bed. Charlotte pushed it to go back where it was but Negan quickly spanked her rear again. “Did I say to put it back, Charlotte?”

“No, but, uh, I don’t know where it goes.” Once again, she looked back at him with large eyes. “Please don’t be upset with me.”

“Baby,” Negan started, “I’m not upset with you. Don’t you cry now, Charlotte. I want you to hug that pillow and if you cry, wipe your face on it.”

She looked back and forth between that pillow, blushing furiously. “But I… it’s all…sticky.”

“It’s your sticky mess, baby. You made it, you get to fucking sleep on it tonight.”

Her lips pressed together in a thin line, not one of displeasure, but one to hold back her wanton moans. “Yes, Daddy.”

“Good girl,” he grunted.

Hooking his thumb around her wet, dirty panties, he pulled them to the side. The musky smell of her sex hung heavy in the air and Negan loved the debauchery of it. Examining her dripping sex, he noted how red and raw it was from the friction. It pulsed hotly under the heaviness of his gaze alone, begging to be fucked. And who was he to deny it the satisfaction?

“Beg me for my dick, Charlotte.”

“What?”

_Smack!_

Her ass was surely going to be sore tomorrow, but Negan didn’t care. That was the point. Charlotte didn’t seem to care either, judging by her lewd moans.

“Beg me for my dick.”

“Please!”

_Smack!_

“You can fucking beg better than that, baby. Make it a beautiful beg for me.”

“Please,” she begged, her voice broken, “please fuck me, Negan. Fuck me so hard and make me yours. I wanna belong to you. Fuck me, please. Let me come for you. Make me come. Please, oh, please.”

“Such a pretty please,” Negan praised her and lined up his dick, the tip of it resting at her dripping cunt’s fluttering opening. Rather than thrusting inside, he slid his dick between her wet labia lips. The bottom of his shaft brushed over her panties that he held out of the way, lubricating him on all sides. “You just said your fucking vows for me, Charlotte,” Negan informed her in a tight voice between his pearly white teeth. “Now fucking let me pound mine into your tight little pussy.”

Negan slid home inside her tight opening, and fuck she was tight. It had obviously been a while, though her orgasm definitely loosened her up. As she adjusted to his size, she drew in ragged breaths and her walls clenched around him. It took everything in Negan not to come on the spot, and thankfully he didn’t. He had plans for this pussy.

Charlotte undulated on his cock, in the throes of her passion, and buried her moaning mouth in the pillow she just complained about before for its stickiness. Tasting herself wasn’t something she was unfamiliar with, but she didn’t think she tasted good. Bitter, heavy, thick.

Her wild, brown hair tossed everywhere, and Negan just knew that he’d wake up in the morning choking on it in his mouth. The thought made him smile, even while he was balls deep within her, and once he was sure he wouldn’t immediately come, he pulled out and thrust back into her.

“Fuck!” She yelled into the pillow, but the sound wasn’t muffled enough that Negan couldn’t hear. “Fuck, that feels soooo good, Negan.”

“Nothing is ever gonna feel as fucking good in you as my cock, baby,” Negan promised. He stroked his cock back into her and spanked her rear at the same time. Naturally, she went wild.

“Oh, fuck, you’re so big, it hurts!” She wasn’t protesting, only screaming. He knew that she loved it as much as he did.

Another thrust and another spank as Negan found his rhythm. “You take dick so beautifully, baby,” he hissed between his clenched teeth. Sweat dripped down his brow, mussed his hair, and a light sheen of sweat spread across her back.

There was another _smack!_ of his hand on her fat ass and his hips driving into the backs of her thick thighs. Again, she released a series of curses and compliments about his dick. Each time felt as good as the first.

Finding his pace for her, Negan set about fucking her brutally into the mattress. He had to hold one hip to keep her steady, manhandling her so that she wouldn’t squirm away from his thrusts and break the rhythm. The other hand was busy spanking her as hard as he rode her. He wouldn’t be surprised if he broke her back or threw out his own with how hard and fast he was going.

Every time he slid inside her, the force of his movements pushed her whole body. Her breasts hung heavy and swayed so hard that they were beginning to hurt. Charlotte had her cheek on the wet spot of her pillow, drowning in the scent of her own come, sobbing into the air as she was fucked and made into a bride. A chafe was starting on her sensitive nipples as they were dragged over the bedspread, but all the pain made her feel good. Charlotte’s fingers cramped around the death grip she had on the pillow, and she moaned as he shifted his hips up so his dick hit against her g-spot. Drool leaked out of the corner of her mouth and increased the size of her wet spot on her pillow.

“Fuck me, Negan, fuck me hard! Fuck, yes, so good. Mmm, I love it.”

Negan’s own mouth couldn’t keep silent either. “Fuck, you’re beautiful, Charlotte. Your fat ass looks good painted red like this and I bet your fucking pussy would look beautiful painted white in my fucking come. You’d fucking love that wouldn’t you? If I fucking bred you and put a fucking baby in your belly on the first fucking night. Say it! Tell me the goddamn truth!”

“Yes, yes, yes!” And Charlotte wasn’t just saying that.

“Fuck yeah, you would,” Negan huffed. He jerked his head to keep his hair out of his eyes and kept fucking her. “Such a sweet little thing around everyone else but I know you’re goddamn wild, Charlotte. You’re a nasty little girl, so fucking naughty. I could’ve fucked you in front of everyone and you’d still scream your fucking head off and call me Daddy.”

“Daddy!” She did scream, “Daddy! Fuck! So good! So sensitive!”

“That’s it, Charlotte. Fuck, your pussy feels amazing around my fucking dick.” He stroked his dick into her again, and he could tell she was close. Negan slid his hand from her hip to gripping her ass-cheek hard underneath her panties. They could rip so easily if he wanted, but he didn’t want to. Maybe another day when he can give her fresh and new, lacy and silky panties as a replacement.

Catching some of her wetness on his thumb, Negan gently teased it into her ass. Charlotte’s back arched in surprise, but she didn’t pull away. Both of her holes fluttered around him, and both of them accustomed themselves to this new feeling. Her asshole was virginal, he could tell. Negan wanted to be the first one to fuck it, but again for another day.

“You’re such a fucking whore.”

Charlotte’s response was swift, shrill, and sharp; it stopped Negan immediately. “NO!” Fighting against him, she started pulling away. “Not a whore! I’m not a whore or a slut!”

“No, you’re not that, Charlotte,” Negan backtracked. This was about testing limits, and now that he knew, he wouldn’t make the same mistake again. To make her forget, he fucked her impossibly harder, his balls smacking against her wetly. “You’re my fucking baby girl, Charlotte, so sweet and so good for me. Such a fucking naughty girl, just for me, and so fucking dirty. I fucking love it.”

At his praise, she relaxed and melted right back into him, joining into his rhythm again. “Yes, I’m your good girl, Daddy.”

“That’s fucking right, my wife,” Negan purred and she keened back at him. Oh, she really loved that. “My beautiful wife,” he repeated and she rewarded him with a tight clench of her walls around his cock, choking him tight to try and trap him inside.

“Please,” she began, “please let me come. I’m so close, so sensitive.”

“You’re gonna come for, Charlotte?”

“Yessss, for you.”

“Then do it, sweet baby. Come on my dick.”

 Instantaneously, Charlotte had a full body orgasm that she only half muffled into the sticky pillow. She trembled all over, spasming tight around his cock, but Negan fucked her through it. He bet he could get at least one more out of her. Wave after wave overtook her until she finally pitched forward, nearly suffocating herself.

Best as he could, Negan flipped her on her back, and she was like a rag doll to the touch of his big, warm hands. He pulled her legs up so that her ankles were thrown over his shoulders as he hunched over her. Negan cupped her breasts and they spilled over, each a little more than a handful. Dipping down, he gave her their first kiss that would seal their now consummated marriage. Though she was weakened and weary after her orgasm, she kissed him back, flicking her tongue into his mouth. She tasted like her come, and when he nipped her bottom lip he drew blood and she tasted of iron.

“I’m gonna fuck you again, Charlotte. Think you can come one more fucking time for me?”

“Yes, Negan.” She encircled her arms around his neck, holding on for the ride. “Please make me come again for you.”

“Exactly what I like to fucking hear from you, Charlotte.” He peppered kisses over her face, down her neck, shallowly thrusting into her again. “Good girl.”

She let out a pleased hum, jaw working back and forth. Her hazel eyes rolled to the back of her head in her pleasure. On her large nose, her broken glasses were rebroken, and rested crookedly there but it was adorable. Negan fucked into her harder as his strength returned to him, and his thighs burned for the effort.

Charlotte started to whimper again, each slide against the blankets burning across her reddened ass. She wasn’t going to complain, though, and she loved the blistering heat on her skin. Negan started to pinch her nipples hard, twisting the sensitive buds, his rough and large palms dragging his callouses over them.

“Is my wife going to fucking beg me again?” Negan panted in her face and started to suck hickeys into her neck. He wasn’t giving her a diamond ring or a marriage certificate. It would be everything else on her abused body that would symbolize their marriage to everyone; everyone had to know so that they wouldn’t take what was his. With that in mind, he nipped harder with his teeth and she jolted underneath him in pleasure.

Formed into obedience, Charlotte did her duty. “Please, Negan, let me come. Please, I want to come, I’m so close. It hurts like this. Fuck, please, I’m so sensitive, I can’t… can’t hold on any longer.” With her mouth to his ear, she added, “Please, come with me.”

“Fucking come with me,” Negan grunted, finally breaking and giving in. As he spilled his first spurt inside her, Charlotte had another full body orgasm that sent her nails scratching up and down his back, leaving welts. Those would be his own wedding band and certificate. For the second spurt, Negan pulled out, and came inside her wet, dirty panties, effectively ruining them. Once he was finished coming, he pulled away and let the panties drop back into place. They would hold both of their come inside her, painting the inside of her thick, creamy thighs. “Sleep in those fucking panties.”

Tired as she was, Charlotte squirmed in them, feeling absolutely filthy and fucked inside out. “Okay, Negan, baby.”

“There’s my good girl.” He kissed her forehead, and they sleepily shifted around until they were settled in his bed. Negan hadn’t forgotten what he said, and he pulled the sticky pillow up for Charlotte to use. Even after what they did, she still blushed as she laid her head down upon it as he wordlessly. asked with only a raise of his eyebrow. She didn’t complain, secretly enjoying the coolness of the sticky fluid on her hot cheek.

“Tomorrow,” she began to ask, her voice hoarse and nearly gone after all her screaming. “Tomorrow,” she had to repeat herself, “are we going to tell everyone about us?”

“Don’t need to, baby,” Negan mumbled to her, burrowing his nose in her thick, curly hair. “They already fucking know.”

In her confusion, she frowned, and Negan thought her pout was adorable. “How do they know, Negan?”

Ducking his mouth down to her ear, Negan whispered in his gruff, low voice, “They fucking heard you scream my name, baby girl.”

Shocked, she stared up at him with her large doe eyes, and Negan just smiled at her. “Now everyone is gonna know, sweetheart, that you’re no angel.” His thumb tenderly brushed over her cheek. “You’re my wife,” Negan kissed the tip of her nose, “but you’re still my good girl – and my treasure.”


End file.
